


Feast of the Gods

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Quiet Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Randvi struggles to stay quiet as Eivor's silvered tongue works its magic.
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 309
Collections: Anonymous Femslash Kink Meme and Exchange





	Feast of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> A mix of the prompts: Assassin’s Creed: Valhalla: Eivor/Randvi, Sex during a party and Eivor/Randvi, Keeping Quiet
> 
> Still learning to write smut so hope you enjoy

Randvi’s head rocked back as she felt a talented tongue lash at the sensitive head of her clit. The knuckles of one hand were jammed between her teeth to keep from making noise as the other hand’s knuckles were white as they tangled and tugged at the long thick braid in her grip. Between her thighs, strong hands pressing them open, Eivor was using that silvered tongue to make lights dance behind Randvi’s eyelids and fire burn along her bones.

Randvi’s eyes peeled open and she looked down, only to see Eivor looking up at her with a gaze so full of desire and wonder it made a gush of wetness escape, only to be lapped up by her tongue.

Just on the other side of the divider the party was still going in earnest, creating a dull roar that just matched the blood rushing in her ears.

She almost gasped in disappointment as Eivor suddenly pulled back, ice blue eyes glinting in the candle light and wetness coating her chin. Her coated lips were screwed into a grin of such smugness as she looked upon the result of her efforts Randvi almost wanted to smack her if not for knowing Eivor had a reason to be smug.

Just as she opened her mouth to urge the drengr on, two things happened at once that had her back arching and a moan nearly ripping from her throat if it weren’t for the lips that sealed against her own as two long fingers entered her in one smooth stroke. Her thighs fell open wider and her hips jumped to the stroke of those talented fingers as Eivor plundered her mouth. The taste of herself on Eivor’s lips and tongue only added to the excitement and she bore down on the palm rubbing against her clit.

“Eivor! You in there!”

The foreign voice, Holgur’s, startled both of them as it suddenly came from behind the divider that blocked off Eivor’s bedroom from the eyes of everyone else. Eivor pulled back and placed her hand over Randvi’s mouth gently, but to Randvi’s surprise her other hand did not stop moving, in fact the sharp fast strokes became longer, and deeper.

“Aye, but i’ll be back out in a bit, Holgur.”

“What are you doing?”

“Feasting,” Eivor said smoothly, looking straight into Randvi’s eyes as she withdrew her fingers from within Randvi and licked them clean. The sight made Randvi’s insides clench. “On a meal that I have no desire to be interrupted from.”

“A’ight, you be out soon?” The man’s voice was heavily slurred and irritated Randvi because she wanted to tell him to piss off, but the hand pressed gently against her mouth coupled with the desire to not be caught, kept her lips sealed.

“Not for a bit. It’s been some time since i’ve had this meal. I want to enjoy every ounce of it,” Eivor said, pressing her fingers back into Randvi’s cunt and curling them forward. “That i can.”

“Okay. But hurry up, there’s a drinking and fighting contest you’re missin’ out on.”

“Noted,” The drengr replied, listening to the man stumble away before taking her hand away and replacing them with her lips in a searing kiss.

“A supper am i?” Randvi joked as they pulled away. Her teeth nipped at the long neck and jaw, not caring if she left marks.

Eivor’s breath hitched as the bright edge of teeth enflamed her skin and slickened the apex of her own thighs. “Aye,” She whispered back into Randvi’s ear. “No mead or ambrosia for the gods rests as sweetly on my tongue as you do. I would sup on it every night if able. Drink you in until your cries ring to the heavens.”

Randvi’s eyes fluttered shut at the image the words invoked and her eyes rolled back again as Eivor slipped down her body once more, that tongue returning to work as her fingers never stopped moving, drawing out every drop of wetness as she drew closer and closer to the edge. One the final thrust, pushed by the firm pressure of fingers against the spongy front wall within her cunt and the seal of pressure on her clit, Randvi’s head snapped back and the muscles in her neck bulged as she struggled not to make a sound even as she seemed deafen to the world by the sheer ecstasy zipping through her bones and nerve endings like wildfire.

She finally collapsed onto the chair, breathing hard and struggling to focus on the world once more. When she finally did she was able to see Eivor, still kneeling between her thighs, looking up at her with such devotion and awe that Randvi felt worshiped. She reached out and pulled Eivor to her, kissing her with as much emotion as her tired body could.

“And I would have you take me to Asgard and return if you would join me.”

“As often as you wish.”

Randvi chuckled. “Can you keep up?”

Eivor returned the laughter, trying to keep quiet. “Is that a challenge? It is one I will gladly accept.” She scooped Randvi into her arms and laid her across the bed. They were going to spend the rest of the night here if they were able, indulging in one another in ways that could sustain their hearts until they could be together again.


End file.
